


Haughty

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Celegorm forces himself on Curufin in an empty corridor in Himlad.





	Haughty

**Author's Note:**

> From a request for 'something Feanorian' and rough/violent!

Sharp teeth tore at Curufin’s neck, a rough hand in his hair as Celegorm forced his chest against the cold stone wall. He smelled of the forest, the earthy musk of damp soil and fallen leaves permeated Curufin’s senses so pungent as it wrapped around him. The heat of his brother’s skin under the layers of linen and leather and fur was unmistakable, and neither was the hardness of the cock that dug into his lower back. He bared his teeth as his head was yanked back with brutish force, snarling viciously in response, but the other paid him no mind as he growled back and nipped at his younger brother’s ear. 

This was not their usual predicament. Tyelko often sought him out, but Curufin, in his dark charge, controlled their trysts. Yet this evening, Curufin felt the other vying for dominance and the rush of it made him harden in his breeches all the same. An uncareful hand was already starting to pull his clothes apart, the sound of ripping fabric filling his ears making him audibly groan, though it was impossible to ascertain whether the noise was one of pleasure or frustration. 

“Gonna fuck you right here where anyone might see,” Tyelko explained with a gruff laugh, amusement evident in his tone. “Oh Noble Lord of Himlad, breathless and needy for my cock.”

“A power trip, brother? Is that what this is?” 

Curufin rolled his eyes, trying to keep his voice even as he could. It would hardly do if the elder knew the effect this was having on him. The calloused hand of a hunter freed his cock, wrapping those thick fingers around the base and tugging upward toward the tip, earning a shuddering breath. Within the span of a few strokes, Curufin’s cock had filled and jut proudly from his body as Tyelko had intended. All too soon though, the hand was gone from his length and, damn him, damn him, a whine escaped Curufin’s mouth before he could bite his tongue. 

“Nay, it is what you deserve for flaunting your haughty arse through the halls.”

Releasing his hair, Tyelko’s hands were at Curufin’s hips and forcing his breeches down, baring him to the cool air of the corridor. The younger made an attempt to turn in his grasp, but his chest was slammed once more into the wall as a strong arm came across his back and his brother made a tsking sound in his ear. He heard the sound of leather rustling as the other undid his own breeches, his cock springing free and the tip hitting his bare back. 

“You beast,” Curufin spat, cheek pressed against the stone as his head turned, trying to see the other from where he stood. “I shall show you haughty, you absolute mongrel-”

His words were cut off as a spit slick finger forced itself inside him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle without a hint of tenderness. Gritting his teeth, Curufin’s eyes screwed shut and his breath went ragged. Tyelko’s leg had nudged his own apart further, a second finger stretching too soon. It burned hotter than a flame as they scissored into him, the flush rising on his skin against his will when they curled just right. His hands came up, grasping at the coarse stone of the wall for purchase, yet none came. 

The thick fingers within him stole his breath away as he fucked him ruthlessly, his cock never waning even as the third finger breached him and he snarled like prey caught under the predator’s claws at last, fighting for its freedom. Curufin tried again to turn in his brother’s grasp, hitting Tyelko’s side several times, but the other was immovable, hardly even flinching. Those teeth bit into the crux of his neck again, this time drawing blood with no tongue to soothe the fresh wound in its wake.

“Fuck-” Curufin exhaled in a hiss - “fuck!” 

His thighs shook with the effort to stay upright as the other’s fingers assaulted him brutally, filling him and fucking him with no remorse. Curufin’s hips pushed back against the intrusion against his will as Tyelko sucked the flesh below his ear to leave a dark mark upon his skin. When too soon, too shy of bringing him over the edge, the fingers retreated, Curufin gnashed his teeth at the other ready to hurl accusations and snide remarks his brother’s way. 

It was at the feel of Tyelko’s cock that stopped him short, the thick head forcing into him too dry. For all his ability, Curufin couldn’t stay quiet then. He gasped, he keened, he cried out a string of obscenities. It was excruciating, even as he tried to force himself to relax, but Tyelko didn’t pause to give him even a breath to adjust, filling him in one rough thrust. 

Establishing a violent pace came natural, rutting into Curufin like the beast he was so accused of being. He had wrenched Curufin’s arm behind his back, other hand keeping the other firm against the wall by the shoulder. Between his legs, the younger’s cock leaked a steady stream of precum onto the floor. The feeling of delirium clouded his mind as the oncoming roar of orgasm built low in his stomach. Both of them were breathing hard, sweat slicking their skin and sticking their hair to their faces. 

Some ways down the hall, one of the servants had rounded the corner, but Curufin was too close to the edge to care about being seen. Tyelko, on the other hand, shot the other a wide, feral grin and punctuated his point with a hard thrust into his brother that made his brother’s eyes roll back in his head. The servant made themselves scarce immediately, retreating the way the had come from. 

“Touch me, you bastard,” Curufin muttered, though the words held less venom than they usually did in his current state. His brother’s hand wrapped around his aching cock at long last, stroking down the length each time Tyelko thrust up inside him until his orgasm washed over him, thick seed spilling over the other’s hand and coating the wall. 

His body tensed, muscles squeezing tight around Tyelko, making him howl in his pleasure as he came, buried deep within Curufin’s arse. The brute’s weight fell forward, pressing Curufin hard against the wall and knocking his breath from his lungs even as his arm was released. He shook slightly, wincing in pain when Tyelko finally withdrew from him and his brother’s seed and likely his own blood spilled down the inside of his thighs. 

Curufin didn’t move yet, gathering himself as he mentally took catalogue of his body and where it ached. Everywhere. It ached everywhere. His hands went to his own hips, pulling the breeches back in their rightful place, tucking himself and tying them closed without a word. Behind him, Tyelko was righting his own clothes, no doubt grinning like a madman, and oh how badly Curufin wanted to smack that look from his face already. 

When he turned, this time without his brother to stop him, his shot the other a sharp glare, his nostrils flaring in his frustration even as his head swam with the endorphins of his release. “Fiend,” he snapped, but Tyelko gave him a wide grin.

“Aye, fiend I may be, but you love what I do to you,” he barked, laughing as he clapped his hand onto Curufin’s shoulder and gave it a hearty squeeze. “Thanks for the fuck, brother mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests welcomed! I've been slower lately, but I do love them!
> 
> @quinngreyy is my tumblr. Come chat!


End file.
